


White Orchid

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Flowers, Gen, Orchids, Snakes, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: A feisty flower.Цветок с характером.
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал G - PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF KHR визуал G-T 2021





	White Orchid

**Author's Note:**

> Kanji written on the art - Byakuran's name, "White Orchid" | Иероглифы на арте - имя Бьякурана, "Белая орхидея"
> 
> Автор работы — [conceptual shark](https://vk.com/conceptual_shark).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/54/88/SiX2h2Un_o.png)


End file.
